playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/My Game Screenshot Collection
This blog is dedicated to sharing screenshots from my Vita, 3DS, and Wii U. Kid Link.png Link playing Ocarina.png Linking .png Return.png 2014-01-04-024129.jpg 2014-01-04-181742.jpg 2014-01-04-190421.jpg 2014-01-04-234045.jpg 2014-01-04-220119.jpg 2014-01-05-042907.jpg 2014-01-05-210614.jpg 2014-01-05-053557.jpg 2014-01-04-205558.jpg 2014-01-06-005915.jpg 2014-01-06-200749.jpg Mii Sleep.jpg|My Joel Mii sleeping in the Tomodachi Life demo Dat TV.jpg|I remember when TV's were like that. Good times.. Da Lee.jpg|Lee Everett Remote Zombie.jpg|Trying to control zombies with a remote. Yes.jpg|Actually, I was trying to unlock a gate with it....Didn't quite work XD Headshot.jpg|I screen-capped this guy at the perfect moment. He's just like: "You won't get a-" (gunshot) 982_376662632442486_2096491871_n.jpg|Man, I miss the PlayStation Heroes skins in Uncharted 2 10353195_805016979528987_1605206476455444543_n.jpg|Drake in Golden Abyss Battling.jpg|Plays just like the PS3 games Drake in GA.jpg|This game has spectacular visuals for a Vita launch title A Split Decision.jpg|Shao Kahn making a split decision Bad Cole Taunt.jpg|Evil Cole Taunts Beast Coles.jpg|Beast Cole Awakens Best Cole in Action.jpg|Beast Cole on the stage Caging.jpg|Johnny Cage killed Freddy Freddy Killed Kratos.jpg|Freddy killed Kratos Kratos Killed Scorpion.jpg|Kratos killed Scorpion Catos again.jpg|My cat in the background Catos.jpg|My cat enjoys people fighting to the death Cheeky Jak.jpg|Jak and Daxter are ready Clem Again.jpg|Clementine in Season Two Clem Distance.jpg|I took a lot of screencaps of Clementine. I plan to use them for my Crossover Game stuff Clem Render.jpg|No more captions on Clem pictures. You get the point Clementine Again.jpg Clementine Demands Attention.jpg Clementine yeah.jpg Clementine.jpg|Last solo Clementine picture...I think...Sorry about all these. It took me a while to find the right screencap for a picture I was making. Dark Jak 3 Again.jpg|Dark Jak doesn't look impressed Dark Jak 4th Wall Break.jpg|Dark Jak in combat racing gear Dax is Angry.jpg|Daxter talking to Pecker Daxter Leans.jpg|Daxter leaning Drake's Final Smash we say.jpg|Drake's level 3 Evil Cole in Sandover.jpg|Evil Cole in Sandover Freaky Nate.jpg|This Nate guy from The Walking Dead reminds me of Trevor from GTA V Freddy Fatality.jpg|Freddy wins Freddy Render.jpg|Freddy on stage Freddy Sent Ya.jpg|Freddy bidding you farewell G.G. Lee.jpg|Has anyone played the demo for Conception II? This game is interesting. Got Them All.jpg|Got everyone to go to camp in 400 Days. They all made a cameo in Season Two GTA again.jpg|Michael and Trevor taking a look into Mortal Kombat Gun Jak.jpg|I always laughed when Jak held his gun like this I Screencapped him anyway.jpg Infected Pete.jpg Jak and Derpster.jpg|Daxter's got his derp goggles on The Rear Demands it.jpg Kat Wins.jpg Kenny and Clem.jpg Kenny Feels.jpg The Doctor is In.png Link MK8 1.png Link MK8 2.png Link MK8 3.png Link MK8 4.png Link MK8 5.png MK Roster.jpg Owned.jpg Raiden Means it.jpg Uncharted Ninja.jpg Zero killed Scorpion.jpg Unfinished Roster.png|I still need to unlock some characters Vita Games Battle Royale.jpg|A battle royale between my PlayStation Vita games! (Well, the ones published by Sony that have representation in All-Stars, anyway) Jak Look.jpg Daxter Gun.jpg Clem Smear.jpg Golden Abyss colors.jpg Current Vita Games.jpg|My current Vita collection. Link Cycle.png Peeping Link.jpg|He sees you Finished Roster.jpg|I finally brought it upon myself to unlock all characters. I'm surprised it took me so long considering how easy it is to unlock characters. Golem.jpg Minecraft 1.jpg Stuck at the Bottom.jpg Kong Link.png Master Cycle.png Link Win.png Shell Link.png Raccoon.jpg Dax.jpg Jaks.jpg Jak's Face.jpg Concerned.jpg Ganon.jpg GTA wins.jpg GTA vs TLOU.png Link vs Ganon.jpg Lucario.jpg Mario vs Charizard.jpg May.jpg Me Lee.jpg Naruto vs Sasuke Mii.jpg OP Team.jpg Pokemon Battle Royale.png Yayz.jpg Smashscape.png Metropolis Smash.png Charizard Kyogre.jpg DK.jpg Ganon v Bowser.jpg Mario.jpg DK Beat Bowser.jpg Red and Mewtwo.jpg Dr. Mario Pokemon.png PS Smash.jpg Duck.jpg Link.jpg Combo.jpg Encounter.jpg Evil Coles.jpg D elsin.jpg Swing.jpg Absorb.jpg KO.jpg B4JWg-mIMAARvsU.jpg 10384518 849647901721967 5522829078628764586 n.jpg B4BpKNiIcAAQPvI.jpg 10846427_850216008331823_9196422667869263434_nm.jpg Grand Theft Auto V_20141208181619.jpg CPU Driver.jpg GTA Second Son.jpg Craft.jpg Zuko Bellic.jpg Kaboom.jpg Jay.jpg Grand Theft Auto V_20141210173919.jpg Mewtwo vcs.png Mewcario.png Spere Ball.png Mewcosdr d.jpg Mewtwo vs Giratina.jpg Remastered Rush.png Remastered Rush2.png SR4..png Category:Blog posts